Fighter
by Coke 'n' Converses
Summary: Rouge, Kurt, and Kitty are orphans in foster care, sorry if i get any of this stuff wrong, and their mutant powers have yet to come, but it is seen by Magneto, and he sends an Acolyte to recruit them. Will Magneto get to them in time? Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) So, my first fanfic, it's ROMY! My favorite paring EVER (besides Kurtty)! Hope you enjoy my writing. A special thanks to InSaNe ChErRy BlOsSoM for being my unofficial beta. Sorry for any mistakes.**

Magneto looked at Irene as she concentrated on her vision.

"There is one that you need to beat Charles." she said as her blind eyes seemed to go even more distant.

"What is her name? I need her name." Magnet almost shouted as his patients flew out the window.

"Anna Marie." a look of. . . _something_ came across Irene's face, something that Magneto couldn't identify. "There are two others." she started. "Katherine Pryde, and Kurt Wagner."

"Destiny, tell me where they are." Magneto said ever so calmly.

"Kurt- no, all three, are in faster care." Irene looked at Magneto, actually locking eyes with him. It unnerved him.

"They are the three you need." she said, and sent him on his way.

*~0~*

Anna Marie, or she goes by Rogue, looked at Kurt, and Kitty. Her adoptive brother and sister. They almost always brought a smile to her lips, like now for instance. They where at the door of their 8th foster family this year (the Morgans). They where all dressed in their best cloths, for Kurt it was a dark red unstained shirt, a khaki jacket, and brown cargo pants; for Kitty it was a white blouse, a pink jacket over that, her best pair of carpi jeans, and her bright purple converses; for Anna Mar- _Rogue_ it was black skinny jeans with holes almost all the way around the knees, a purple shirt that hung from her shoulders, a black tank top under that, and black ankle Chucks. They all followed their new foster parents up to the house. They looked like nice enough people, but Rogue was the oldest, and she was putting up the first wall of defense: silence.

It was their best ally and weapon. With silence they couldn't get attached as easy, and not getting attached meant lack of tears later. Rogue looked up at the house they where supposed to be living at for the next few months. It looked suitable. As they got inside, Rogue could really tell if they were the right people. The house was clean, which meant the wife was either a stay at home wife, or they had a cleaning person. Their was a bowl of mints on the coffee table in the rec room, they wanted to be good hosts, or had lots of friends. They had hardwood floors with no protective coat of paint: no pets or no kids or both. White walls, to tell if anything went wrong. Security system on the windows: paranoid, or has had a break in before. Stainless steel refrigerator: no afraid of stains, or finger prints. So far they were like all the other foster homes they had stayed in the past thirteen and twelve years: they wanted to make an impression.

"Anna," Rogue shot the wife a glare, "Sorry, _Rogue,_ your room is down the hall and to your left. Kitty, yours is down the hall and to the right, and Kurt yours is right next to An- Rogues." she said. Rogue took the black backpack and went to "her" room, Kurt took the duffel bag to "his", and Kitty took green backpack to "hers". They always divided up the essentials when they packed for a foster home. Rogue always had their favorite books (_Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, When The Wind Blows, _and _The Lake House_ for Kurt; a few romance novels for Kitty that Rogue didn't even bother remembering the names too; and _Dracula _for Rogue, and one lullaby book that _**no one **_ but Rogue was allowed to touch, it was what she ad used to sing Kurt and Kitty to sleep when they had first gotten to the orphanage, it was what Rogue used to sing all the infants to sleep) Kurt always had the cloths duffel bag (black skinny jeans, a pair of cargo's, and underwear for Rogue; a pink jacket, blue jeans, a few button ups and blouses, and underwear for Kitty; cargo's, T-shirts, and boxers for Kurt. And another pare of shoes for each of them in the side pockets.), and Kitty always had the technology backpack (iPod's, cell phones, iPod chargers, cell phone chargers, and an Apple brand lap top (mostly Rogue's))

After a few minutes of getting their stuff out of one bag, they'd switch and get their stuff out of another bag, e.t.c. It was around 5 pm when they were all done unpacking and setting up their assorted things. Then they all exited their rooms to inspect the house.

**(A/N) So, my fist chap. Tell me what you think. Don't review if your going to be a total ass about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Sorry if Rogue's accent is off. **

**Ithinkimaninja:**** first, **_**AWESOME **_**pen name, and thanks for the review.**

**Demon Flame:**** Second chap! Here ya go.**

**Roguelover321:**** Awesome, I like to be cool when I can *pulls out terminator looking sunglasses***

**Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and added this to you favorite story lists/ alerts. You guys **_**ROCK**_**!**

**Rogue's POV**

This was my only fifth day here and I already knew most of what I needed to know: Jake Lester, the "Other Guy" in this Hell-hole of a school. Jenny Thrish, the "Other Girl" in this Hell-hole of a school. And their both in my History class. Woo, Woo for me, I thought as I sat on a bench after my third period class (a.k.a: _History_) outside of me, Kitty, and Kurt's new high school. I was learning about a lot about the people here pretty quickly. I think it's because everyone is just so damn easy to read.

"Hey, Rogue?" Kitty asked. I turned to look at her. "Do you think Audi and Lennie will want us to stay? They seem pretty nice and all." yep, this was my Kitty. Always afraid of rejection, but aren't we all sometimes?

"Kit, Ah don't know if well make it threw frickin _lunch._ Let's just take care of one thing at a -" I was cut off by a yelp coming from the other side of campus. Both Kitty and me looked up, we weren't met with a pretty sight. It was Kurt surrounded by a bunch of other guys. And it was Kurt who had yelped. "Kitty, go get a teacher."

"Rogue, what are you-"

"Kitty, _now._" I sent Kitty off to the main building of the school as I stood and started toward the group of boys. As I was getting closer I heard one of them say: "You fag, get you and yowl bitch-ass girlfriends out of my town!" and guess who it was! Jake Lester, the- oh you guys know!

"_No one_ talks about my sisters like that!" Kurt (literally) growled, I noticed that he was defending me and Kitty and not himself. It made me proud and mad at the same time. Kurt was now up in Jake's renascence painting of a face. "_No one!"_

"I just did. What are you gonna do 'bout it?" Jake asked. He wasn't asking Kurt to fight him. He was asking Kurt to kill him, and where the _hell_ is Kitty!

"You don't want to know, bastard!" I saw Kurt holding deadly rage that was sure to break free at any moment.

"Then I'll show you what'll happen if you don't say out of my way!" Jake yelled in Kurt's face. Lester was of a football players build, 6'2'' and in great physical shape, witch was why fear raced threw me when he pulled his fist back and put his whole torso into the motion (where had I seen that before). His fist made contact to Kurt's lower lip. I ran forward and fought my way threw the crowd that had gathered when Lester started to yell. I got in the middle of the circle just as Jake threw another punch.

The motion was already half way threw when I popped in front of Jake, and his large hand punched me in the stomach. I was doubled over and Kurt was by my side. His hands were on my shoulders, and I knew his death threat to Jake wasn't a threat anymore; it was a promise.

Kurt got in front of me, and pulled his own fist back. Kurt was just about to ram Lester in the gut when there was a sharp whistle from behind the circle. Coach Walter finally got what was happening. That or Kitty had finally gotten a teacher. Sure enough, Kitty appeared beside Kurt a moment later.

"Anna, Kurt, are you two Okay?" Coach Walter asked.

"Just peachy. Whats a little internal bleeding?" I asked sarcastically my stomach hurt so much, I didn't even have the energy to correct him on my name. I felt my stomach start to heave and churn, thats when I noticed Lester had successfully hit me square in the solar plexus. Woo, woo for me. I sank down to my hands and knees and vomited up what was left of breakfast and. . . blood? I heard gasps and someone call out "Call 911!" before my arms gave out and I collapsed onto the ground. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Kurt's face, with his bleeding lip and worried eyes.

_*~0~*_

Everything was dark, but everything wasn't silent or still. I couldn't see anything, but I heard a few people start to scream as almost everyone else yelled "Call 911!" I felt someone pick me up bridal style. It wasn't Coach Walter, or Kurt; whoever they where they where two tall and lean to be either. The mysterious stranger laid me down on one of the benches that where outside the main entrance of Lincoln High School **((A/N) couldn't think of a real high school so I used my favorite president)**.

Sense my eyes will not be opening anytime soon, I'm gonna call the dude who picked me up, DWPMU (dude who picked me up). DWPMU put my head so that my right ear was on the hard concrete of the bench and my moth was open. After a few minutes, though it felt like hours, of me just laying on the bench and DWPMU making sure I wouldn't choke on my own puke, I heard the sirens of an ambulance getting closer.

After a few seconds I heard other voices, female and male, that weren't from my classmates. I was picked up by my shoulders and ankles and then was laid down on one of those stretcher things. I heard one voice ask Kurt if he had any loose teeth or would like to be looked at to make sure everything was fine. He replied with a no. Then I was loaded into the ambulance.

"Her heart rate is too high for her blood pressure." one of the doctors said. What I heard: "_blah blah blah medical words blah."_ I felt my hearing start to go and I was out of energy to fight o stay semi-conscience. I let myself fall into that dark space between my eyes and let go of everything. Soon I couldn't hear anything, not even that ringing you hear when there's silence in your room at night. I couldn't feel anything, like my body wasn't connected any more. It felt peaceful.

_*~0~*_

**Kurt POV**

Lester was a dead bastard, he just didn't know it yet. He punched my sister! _He is gonna die. He is gonna die. He is gonna die. He is gonna die._ I shot him a look from where I was standing. He knew now. Lester was getting yelled at by Coach Walter. Rogue was one of the few who liked gym and participated, I could tell Coach Walter wanted to punch Lester. I would have helped him.

"Kurt, don't do anything stupid." Kitty warned.

"Why would you think I would do something stupid?" I frowned as I thought about it for a second. "Don't answer that."

"Don't go after the bastard until Rogue is Okay. She probably wants to hit him first." Kitty said. She wasn't her usual self right now. She was mad. So very mad. Lester is a dead bastard.

"I'm just dreading the _Phone Call_." I said as Coach Walter dragged Lester off the walkway and into the school building.

"What pone call?" Kitty asked.

I mimicked a secretary holding a phone to her ear. "_Hello this is the secretary for Lincoln High School. We are sorry to inform you, but your son, Kurt Wagner, was in a fight today. And so was your Daughter. But she is now at the hospital. Have a good day!" _I put the fake phone down. "That phone call Kitty, the one that'll get my cute ass grounded until we move foster parents."

"But, Lester was the only one to throw a punch, you most likely won't get in trouble." Kitty pointed out. "Besides, I heard that Lester was gonna be kicked off the football team!" Kitty started doing a little victory dance as she sang quietly: "_We ruined his life! We ruined his life! We ruined his life!_" I rolled my eyes.

_*~0~*_

**DWPRU (Dude Who Picked Rogue Up)**

Magneto's plan was coming along perfectly, now all I need is a reason to get close to her after she's better. Although she will be taking French in three weeks when the semester ends. That'll be my chance.

"Sir?" one of the doctors asked me.

"Oui?" **((A/N) all translations will be at the bottom of the chapter, thanks to InSaNe ChErRy BlOsSoM)** I answered.

"Would you mind telling me your name, what you do here, and what happened?" the tall, thin brunette doctor in front of me asked.

"My name be Remy, or Mr. LeBou; I am de French teacher 'ere; an de garçon over dere started to yell at de jeune femme's frère. Den de garçon punched de femme's frère on de kisser. Den de femme broke th'ough de crowd an de garçon punched de femme in de stomach." the doctor nodded and walked back to the second ambulance that had sown up.

I walked back inside Lincoln High and into the teachers lounge. I needed a beer, but the closest thing here was here was coffee and a few soadas. I needed caffeine. I took one of the mugs off the counter by the coffee pot. I put half a mug of black coffee, I walked over the the table that the the soadas were piled on and picked up he Mt. Dew, and poured it in my coffee. Not the best tasting concoction, but it had had a powerful kick of caffeine, and thats just what I needed. Watching the beautiful femme being punched by a stupid garçon when it hasn't even been lunch yet really takes it out of you.

"How was the fight?" the freshmen English teacher, Mrs. Ethel, asked as she came threw the door.

"De same bad fighting skills all high schoolers 'ave." I said, sounding as board as possible. I took a long drink of my coffee/Mt. Dew caffeine kick.

"Wonder if all theses fights will ever stop. This is the fourth one this month." Mrs. Ethel said as she got a cup of coffee, drowning it in cream and sugar.

"On peut Seulement espèrer." I mumbled out from my coffee mug.

_*~0~*_

**The Morgans' residence **

**Audi POV**

I walked from my relaxed position on the couch when the phone rang, and it was right in the middle of_ How I Met Your Mother_! I picked up the land line on the second ring, and almost hung up when I heard a recorded message start.

"_Your daughter Anna Marie has been in an emergency and is now at King's Daughter's hospital, room 308 on the second floor in the emergency wing. Doctors need your signature to operate, and stop the internal bleeding in her upper abdomen. Please come at once." _I was shocked to say the least, but I didn't waste any time. I grabbed my purse, cell phone, and my car keys and was out the door. I ran to the drive way and yanked the door to me and Lennie's black Maserati Quattroporte **((A/N) Picture on profile). ** I jumped in the drivers side and pushed the keys into the ignition and turned them. The car started with a satisfying rumble of the engine.

I pushed the emergency lights on and slammed on the gas peddle. I drove threw the small neighborhood we lived in and went to the freeway. I was almost at _King's Daughter's, _and soon the building was in my line of sight. I parked in one of the fifteen minute parking spaces and climbed out, and ran to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Anna Marie, she's in room 308 second floor emergency wing. How do I get there?" I asked frantically.

"Are you a parent or legal gardian?" the nurse at the front desk asked.

"I am her foster mom." I said. "Now, how do I get to her room?"

"Go down that hallway, take the elevator up to floor two, then go half way down the hallway on your right, and it's that room." the front desk nurse said.

"Tank you." I said before taking off down the hall and following the directions she gave me. Soon I reached Anna Mar- _Rogue's _room. There were doctors in the room, and when I walked they all turned and looked at me.

"I am Anna's foster mother." I said. "What happened?"

"Your daughter has internal bleeding in her upper abdomen, and we need your signature to operate." one of the doctors said.

"Where're the papers?"

**(A/N) FIVE PAGES ON OPENOFFICE! A new record! Tell me how you liked this chap. It took a lot longer than I expected because I had to do a lot of research on internal bleeding, and hernias, but I was sick on V-Day (XP) so I had time.**

**Translations:**

**Jeune: Young**

**Femme: Woman (most Romy readers probably know this by now)**

**Garçon: Boy**

**Oui: Yes**

**Frère: Brother**

**On peut Seulement espèrer: One can only hope**

**You should all know that the translations above are all LOOSE translations and that I don't speak or write French (even though I really REALLY want to).**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) So, I have a something for all you readers: I need a friend for Rogue, so all you readers out there reading this, I need you to send me a review with a name, what he/she looks like, and him/her personality, and if he's/she's a mutant or not, and I'll choose the one I like the most. You guys have two chaps to send the reviews. **

**(A/N) Side note that you can skip****: WARNING: I had pudding while writing this chap, so you have been warned.**

**Raven34link: ****Thanks for the review, and I promise to spell better on this chap you guys.**

**X-Men-X:**** No need to wait any longer! The chap is here!**

**Foxwox: ****Awesome. Now I know how to spell his last name right.**

**Enjoy (sorry this took longer! I've been busy (I read the next next Maximum Ride, Angel, the ending is *puts own hand over mouth*)) Thank you InSaNe ChErRy BlOsSoM for betaing, and helping me with sarcasumness. **

**Kurt's POV **

Rogue had just gotten out of surgery. Me and Kitty where there when she woke up, Audi and Lennie where asleep (they took the bus home, me and Kitty are staying here with Rogue, and then taking the car home).

Rogue looked up at us.

"You where in surgery." I stated.

"Thanks, Captain Oblivious." Kitty said with a joking salute.

"You're welcome, Sargent Sarcasm." I said in the same tone Kitty had used.

"That's enough, Lieutenants Laughs-A-Lot and Mr. Chuckles." Rogue said as she played her part in our little comedy act. "Is the bastard dead?"

"_Kitty,_ over there, said not to do anything." I said, pointing a finger at Kitty. She stuck her tongue out at me. Rogue looked at me like I'd just turned into a blue fuzzy elf. **((A/N) *snorts*)**

"And _you _took fighting advise from _Kitty_?" Rogue started to laugh, she winced and put a hand to her upper abdomen.

"Does it hurt much?" Kitty asked.

"Only if I laugh, snort, sing, play an instrument that requires breathing, sit up, or stand up. Other than that it's just _peachy_." Rogue said, going back to her usual sarcastic self. "Please tell me you at least brought my iPod."

"_And_ your phone, _and_ your laptop." Kitty said, handing Rogue the bag.

"Thanks, you guys." Rogue flashed us a smile. No one outside of us, and most of the infants at the orphanage, had seen her smile, she was beautiful when she smiled.

"What are 'siblings' for?" Kitty asked, actually putting air quotes in with her hands on "Siblings". Rogue looked at us for a second, then her shoes got _real_ interesting all of a sudden.

"After I passed out, who was it that picked me up?" she asked

"I think it was Mr. LeBeau **((A/N) GOT IT RIGHT!)**,the French teacher." Kitty said as she took a spot on Rogues medical bed near her feet.

"Oh," Rogue thought about this new tid-bit of information. "I just wanted to know. Hey Kurt?"

"Yea?" I asked.

"Punch the bastard hard. Tell him it's payback from 'The Rogue'." I nodded, and Rogue continued. "Also, get a nurse in here, I need vicodin." Kitty got up and got a nurse from the station that was down the hall a bit.

"What's your torcher specification ma'am?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Hang him upside down by his toes, and let the buzzards feed on him." Rogues voice was steely, but her eyes gave away a glint of humor. "And on Monday, than Mr. LeBeau." Kitty came back in with a nurse, and in the nurses hand was a few white pills. Rogue took two and swallowed with the water offered to her. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"We're staying here, weather you like it or not." Kitty said.

"I'm fine, just go sleep in your comfortable beds."

_*~0~*_

**Rogue**

Painful memories surround me in hospitals. I had always kept good enough care of myself to stay away from them. It goes back to when I was five. My mom, dad, and me were coming home from my best friend's birthday party, a drunk driver cut us off when he had a red light. He rammed the drivers side of our Volkswagen Bug. My dad, who had been driving, died instantly; my mother cut her neck on the smashed windshield, and bled out. I was virtually unharmed, compared to my parents, my shin bone was shattered from the ankle to the knee. I got off easy. My mother was still alive when the ambulance got there, so they took her to the hospital. They where too late. She had lost too much blood, and she died. She died beside of me, right in front of me, I'll never forget her eyes seeming to glaze over after the last breath left. It was an image that was branded into my brain. One that would haunt me 'till the day I died.

I looked at Kurt and Kitty, they were the ones that stood by me no matter how many foster parents we went through in a year.

"Could you guys stay?" I asked. I felt vulnerable; I didn't like that feeling

"Uh, duh. We weren't planning on leaving." Kitty said. I smiled. They always made me smile. The nurse came back in the room.

"Visiting hours are almost over, you'll need to leave, or I can fix you a cot." she told Kitty and Kurt.

"Fix them a cot." I said, the nurse nodded and went to get a few blankets from a closet down the hall. "You guys are staying here if it kills me."

Kitty sighed, and took a seat in the chair in the corner.

_*~0~*_

**Remy**

This was not part of Magneto's plans. To bad Magneto isn't here, he's all the way over in Upstate New York. I looked at all the femme's on the dance floor at Jerry's Bar. That's when my phone rang.

"Bonjour?" I asked

"Gambit?" It was Pyro. Why was he calling me? "Mate, Mags is pissed. Royally."

"Pourquoi?"

"You know I don't speak French." John whined.

"Why?" I asked again.

"You have no feed back. If you don't get some soon, he's making you come back."

"Well, merde fo' ya. Tell Mags ta wait fo' a few mo' weeks an den expect feed back." I said. I didn't even wait for a reply and shut the black flip phone Mags gave me for the mission.

"Hey," said a slurred voice. I looked up to see a young girl, she couldn't have been more than twenty-two, with bleach blonde hair, and a skirt and shirt so tight nothing what so ever was left to the imagination.

"How may I help a jolie mademoiselle like ya self?" I was all charm now, it always works. The blonde's porcelain cheeks flushed a pale pink.

"Name's Amarnta." She asked

"Flower that never fades, mine be Remy." I said.

_*~0~*_

**Rogue**

It was the middle of the night. And I was awake with the pain in my upper abdomen. The pills had worn off. They had definitely worn off. It was almost- no it _was_ unbearable. I reached for the button that calls the nurse, but I noticed that there was already a small plastic cup with about three white pills and a glass of water. I took them gladly, then I laid back in the medial bed in agony waiting for the pills to take affect. I could hear Kurt in th cot to my right, and Kitty in the cot to my left. Their calming even breaths usually put me to sleep right away, but now I wasn't sure if it would work this time.

A few agonizingly slow minutes later the vicodin took affect. My eyes shut, and my mind was launchedinto a dream about battleing zombies.

**((A/N) Firs, about the zombies part, I had a dream like that once (they where CHIBI zombies!) and it was AWESOME! Second I planed to type ALL DAY LONG on Saturday, what happened you ask? I got stuck at my brother's high school for his VIP's (****V****oices ****I****n ****P****erfection) competition ALL DAY LONG, and then I had writers block. It was not a good day. If it makes you all feel better, I was at the performance against my will!**

**Translations:**

**Bonjour: Hello**

**Pourquoi: Why**

**Merde: Shit**

**Mademoiselle: Miss**

**Jolie: Pretty**

**Amarnta: Flower that never fades**

**Again, all above are LOOSE translations. Feel free to send a review with correctness, and I'll use it the next chap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN~ so here is the last chapter chance to send in your characters! I've gotten only 1 friend idea, please guys an author needs suggestions. This is the chapter where their powers come out! By the way, Kurt's bone structure will be the same as a non-mutant, so he will not not be needing a tail :( just so's ya guys know.**

**LuckedClover****: 1) Awesome pen name 2) thanks for the review.**

**Roguelover321****: THANK YOU! You're the only one so far to send a friend! And your friend was totally cool! Thanks again!**

**WARRNING!****: This is the last chapter for you guys to send in a friend. please send one in, for the sake of the story? Think of the children!**

**Wassup guys? Guess what! I have no idea, I was board. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Kitty**

I woke up in the cot beside Rogue, and I instantly fell back into the soft hospital pillows. My head was hurting so much I couldn't think straight. I'd gotten dizzy spells on the car ride here, but I thought it was nothing serious. My vision started to cloud over, and I couldn't see anymore. I felt myself falling, and then landing on something hard. The headache started to go away and my vision started to clear. My hearing started to come back too, and the first thing I heard-

"_Die you mummy bastards!_" someone was watching _The Mummy_. My vision was back now and I looked around. I was in a hospital room (very common considering I was _in a hospital_), but this room wasn't Rogue's. I turned around looking at anything and everything. There were balloons by the door, three chairs in the corner, and a patient in the bed.

She was a girl, no older than twelve or thirteen. She had pretty white blonde hair, and naturally tanned skin. I looked at the foot of her bed, her name was Madeline, and had been in a coma for two weeks now. Poor girl. Taking advantage of her not being awake, I ran out the door. I was on the first floor, one floor down from Rogue's room. I suck out of the room, glad for once that it was five a.m. So there weren't that many people. As soon as I was past the nurses station I bolted to the elevator.

**Remy POV**

When my eyes opened, I automatically cursed the ground grapes were grown on. It's official, hangovers are the wrath of grapes. The black flip phone Mags gave me for the mission rang. I groaned and picked it up on the third ring.

"What?" I asked. I was about to maim whoever called through the phone.

"What-are-you-hungover?" a very quick voice asked. I barely understood.

"What do ya want Pietro?" I asked as harshly as possible.

"One -of-the-mutants-you're-supposed-to-be-recruiting-has-used-her-powers." he said.

"which one?" running a hand over my face as I swung my legs over the side of the bed in the one room apartment being payed for by Mags.

"The-shorter-one. Always-wears-her-hair-in-a-pony-tail." Pietro said, even more quickly than before.

"Talk slower or give de phone ta Pyro." I almost yelled, but cought myself.

"The. Shorter. One. Always. Wears. Her. Hair. In. A. pony. Tail. Slow. Enough. For. You?"

"Yes, dats de best speed you could talk besides non at all." I was in no mood to play fair.

"Just-called-to-tell-you." and with that Pietro hung up. I closed the flip phone and walked into the kitchen. I got out a tall glass, and opened the freezer. I got some ice and put it in the glass then filled t with water. I sat it on the counter and let it get cold.

I walked over to the big balcony window as Saturday evening sun came pouring through. I grabbed the heavy black curtains, and with a tug, the sunlight was no more in the small apartment.

**Kurt POV**

I woke up, as usual. I glanced around Rogues hospital room. I sat up and looked to my left, there was Rogue and Kit- no Kitty. Where was Kitty? Where could she had possibly gone? It was 5:11 in the morning! Most of the _nurses_ weren't even up yet! I got out of bed and walked to the door.

I heard a _ding! _from the elevator and I looked down the hall. The elevaror doors opened and there was Kitty, eyes wide with terror and her mouth forming a small "O". she saw me at the door and ran down the hall, her shoes sliding on the floor when she tried to stop herself.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!" she whisper-yelled as she ran.

"What? What, what, what?" I asked.

"I woke up," she started," One floor under Rogue's room." I looked a her in disbelief.

"Yea and I'm a magical fairy that can make dreams of unicorns and rainbows come true!" I said sarcastically.

"You are?" she asked, matching my sarcasm. "Kurt, I'm serious." 

**Rogue POV**

I was going home today. Thats all that mattered. I was getting out of here. I was right in the middle of ripping off a zombie's head when someone shook my shoulder and woke me up.

"What?" I asked.

"Rogue? I need to tell you something." It was Kitty. Of coarse it was Kitty. Who else would it be at 5:15 in the morning?

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I woke up a floor under your room." she said. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. I decided to get to the absolute heart of th matter with one single question.

"What?"

**(A/N) Chapters will get longer with more reviews and friend ideas! PLEASE! Anyway, so their powers will be coming along soon enough (in the next few chaps), and Rogue is well on her way to healing. After their powers are here the big plot will develop. Thank you InSaNe ChErRy BlOsSoM for betaing unofficially! **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) I was originally gonna have Kurt look a little like a humanoid because I didn't know a way to transform Kurt, but InSaNe ChErRy BloSsOm's sister, Iggy Indigo, offered her Kurt expert skills, so Kurt will look like he does in Evolution. If you readers actually read these things, put on a review: frickin' Peachy. By the way, last chapter was your last chance to submit a friend, so I'm going with ****Roguelover321****'s character: Ruby Dark. Go to the review and check the character out, she's awesome. ****LuckedClover****'s friend is gonna come into the story, but he won't be much of a friend.**

**Roguelover321****: Thank you for being a faithful reviewer through out most of this story, keep being awesome by reviewing.**

**LuckedClover****: thanks for the review! And the name complement! And the friend idea! One word sums up all that: thanks.**

**So here is de next chapter. Enjoy this one, because here is where the plot is almost starting to develop.**

_**HEY! YOU READING THIS, BUT PLANNING TO SKIP THE A/N! IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Okay, I know in a beginning chap I said it was, like, 3 weeks till semester change, well I lied. It's gonna be on Monday 'kay?**_

**Rogue**

So I'm sitting here, waiting for Kitty to spin the tale of how she had woken up a floor under my room, and that's when Kurt had come to a revelation; a revelation that Kitty didn't like.

"Like those mutants you always see on TV." Kurt pointed out. Kitty looked at him as if he'd said to go float an elephant on a bar of sap in the Atlantic.

"_What_?" how could you say that? I am not a mutant!" Kitty said angrily.

"Well Kit," I started, "How else do you explain that you woke up_ exactly_ under my room?"

"I am a very accurate sleep walker." Kitty said, putting her nose in the air. I just looked at her.

"Kitty. . ." Kurt trailed off, leaving the word hanging like pea soup over her head.

"But. . . I _can't _be one. . ." her head snapped up and met my gaze, her crystal blue eyes locking with my olive green ones, "I can't be one Anna," she used my name, not "Rogue" like Kurt and she both usually use. It was a bit strange to hear her use my real name. "Life has been hard enough on me already." that one statement, it brought truths out that I had burned, buried, and forgotten. I felt the tears come to my eyes but I fought them off, now was not the time to cry.

"We won't tell Lennie and Audi." Kurt said as he put his strong arm over her shoulder. "It'll be our secret, all of us. We stick together." jeez Kurt! The _one time_ you're sappy is the time I have to fight off tears.

_*~0~*_

You know whats weird? Whenever something happens that you think will change your life forever, things just go on going like had before, like what changed your life never happened? Thats the way the world is I guess. Uncaring as to what goes on to the little five year old orphan girl from Louisiana, and to her now dead parents, but the world keeps spinning, and the girl is able, by some miracle , to walk again. And life goes on, a horrible life until she turns seven and meets the two people who will walk the road that leads them down the path with too many foster parents to count and too much heart ache to remember. But that was the past, it was behind me, but the feelings are still sharp, they'll never be dull to me.

I snap back to the present and let Audi help me into Jen, one of Audi's friend's, minivan so that she can take me home, the Maserati Quattroporte was too small for Kurt, Kitty, me, and the wheelchair that I now, apparently, needed. What will most likely happen is Kurt using it to race some of the kids in our neighborhood with it.

The pain from surgery is dulled a little because of all the vicodin I was on. I flinched a little as the seat belt got fastened around me by Audi. She was nice, I was kinda on Kitty's side now, with the issue of Audi and Lennie adopting us. I couldn't ignore the truth anymore now, I liked them. A lot more than I thought I would, and a lot more than any other foster parent so far. Except for one husband and wife that us three met when I was ten and Kurt and Kitty were nine. I remember them so clearly, unlike so many others. Usually a moth or so after we leave a foster house I forget the parents, but the Lenna's stood out in my memories.

**Remy**

I was actually doing what Mags had told me to do.

Who am I? Pietro?

I watched as Audi helped Rogue into another woman's car through binoculars. Rogue seemed lost in her own thoughts, like she had become a part of them and cut herself off from the rest of this world. I noticed the other two, Kurt and Kitty, were not by her side for the first time sense I started watching them. I sat back on my motorcycle and got lost in the lyrics of the song playing on my iPod, much like Rogue had gotten lost in her thoughts. I guess some things just suck us in and don't let go. I started to hum a long with the song playing, as lyrics blasted their way into my brain:

_Say your prayers little one _

_Don't forget my son _

_To include everyone _

_I tuck you in _

_Warm within _

_Keep you free from sin _

_'till the sandman he comes _

_Sleep with one eye open _

_Gripping your pillow tight _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never land _

_Somethings wrong, shut the light _

_Heavy thoughts tonight _

_And they aren't of snow white _

_Dreams of war _

_Dreams of lies _

_Dreams of dragons fire _

_And of things that will bite, yeah _

_Sleep with one eye open _

_Grippin' your pillow tight _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never-land _

_(Whisper) _

_Now I lay me down to sleep (x2) _

_Pray the lord my soul to keep (x2) _

_And if I die before I wake (x2) _

_Pray the lord my soul to take (x2) _

_Hush little baby don't say a word _

_And never mind that noise you heard _

_It's just the beast under your bed _

_In your closet in your head _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Grain of sand _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never land _

_We're off to never never land _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never land _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never land _

_We're off to never never land _**[1]**

I kind of felt like bar-hopping again tonight, but considering today was Sunday, and tomorrow I had to actually be some where, I decided to skip-out on bar hopping, and just do a few shots at home. I revved my black Harley motorcycle **((A/N) pic on profile) **and sped off to my apartment. It felt good to drive a motorcycle today (A.K.A. One of the only ten days a year you could actually drive one) because it wasn't too hot, and it was a bit cloudy, and there was a slight breeze that wasn't from me driving. I smelled the distant small of a storm lingering in the California air as I road down the street.

**Rogue**

I looked behind the metallic blue van and saw the black motorcycle that I had seen before. Everywhere. Outside my hospital room, driving past my house once, and now it was following us. And doing a lousy job at it too. I could see the guy if I looked back at any angle!

"Hey, Jen?" I asked. She turned her head a little toward me while still looking at the road. "how long until we get to my house?"

"Why? Am I _that _bad a driver?"she asked with a smile. I knew that Audi wasn't always the good roll model that she is today, I knew from pictures around the house that she had been in a biker gang, and, to tell you the truth, she sorta still looked the part. I also recognized Jen from some of those photos. To tell you the truth, Jen still looks like she did five years ago. Still the same white blonde air, eyes so green you'd think they would drill a hole in your head if she looked at you for to long, cheek bones that looked like knife blades, a skinny body, and tan, tan skin. "About ten minutes hun." she said with a smile.

I nodded and continued to look out the windows. I was so board the next ten minutes felt like ten hours, and I kept seeing that black Harley Davidson motorcycle a few yards behind us the whole way. Weird. I know I've seen that motorcycle somewhere before now.

**Kitty**

I had seen that black Harley Davidson motorcycle before. Creepy; like, stalker creepy.

"Where have I seen that motorcycle before?" I asked Kurt.

"I don't know, but I've seen it somewhere too." he said, keeping his eyes on the road. I sighed and just looked out the window. I kept thinking about where I had seen that motorcycle.

**Remy**

Why is it that only when you absolutely need to see, that a huge bug crashes into your helmet? At the exact point that the mini-van rounded the corner a big, fat bug fly, flies right into my helmet. I tried to stop and pull off the road, but I couldn't see a thing. I ended up crashing into the curb and falling off the seat. Lucky for me; I wasn't going that fast.

"Damnit!" I yelled, throwing my helmet on the ground. After they had turned the corner I knew I wouldn't catch up without looking that odd. I looked at the car that was driving past. It was a beautifully taken care of gray Maserati Quattroporte, and I noticed the two kids that had been by Rogue, and were also the two other people on my list of recruits, Kurt Wagner, and Kitty Pryde. Rogues adoptive brother and sister.

**Kurt**

Well, theres a shocker for ya. Never would I have guessed that the motorcyclist was Mr. LeBeau.

"Hey, Kitty?" I asked.

"What?" she was still looking out the window at Mr. LeBeau.

"I think I figured out who was on the motorcycle, and where you've seen it before."

"Really?" Kitty asked sarcastically. "I never thought of it."

_*~0~*_

We had finally gotten home. Finally. I drove a bit faster and cought up with Audi, Jen, and Rogue and helped Rogue into the house.

"The doctor said that being on the couch at an angle would be the best for the pain." Audi said as she put her key in the lock and opened the door. Lennie was at the door the minute it opened, a look of concern was on his face, and he reached out for something from anyone. Audi handed him her peruse.

_*~0~*_

We all managed to get Rogue down on the couch and situated before me and Kitty turned into a waitress, and a chef.

"Will Mac & Cheese Kurt style suit you for the evening ma'am?" Kitty asked in an exaggerated Italian accent.

"That would suit me fine. And one bottle of your finest water please." Rogue asked.

"It'll be right out." Kitty turned to me. "She'll have some Mac & Cheese Kurt style, with the finest bottle of water available. I nodded, stifled a laugh, then went to go fill the order.

What is Mac & Cheese Kurt style you ask? Well, it's a heaping bowl of molten cheese, spewing out of a macaroni volcano with a bit of sage for effect. I opened the fridge and looked for the drink first. I found one easily, then found a bag of macaroni and a whole lot of cheese. **[2]**

The dish was easily prepared, and I called Kitty in.

"Here is madame Rogue's food selection. Don't spill it." Kitty took the dish into Rogue and sat down beside her to, I don't know, girl talk or something.

**Next Day (still Kurt POV)**

I woke up this morning feeing more dizzy than usual and instantly hated the sun and all its bright goldness. It was a Monday too, so that didn't help at all. I groaned when Audi walked past my room and yelled-

"KURT! WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" after that I couldn't go back to sleep anyway, so I got up. I walked, still half asleep, into the kitchen. It smelled good in here. Like omelets with salmon and cheddar. With as much energy that I could muster at 6:21 in the morning, I opened my eyes. I looked around and noticed that everything looked like purple dots. Weird. Very weird. I started going light headed, and I felt a slim, bony hand on my shoulder. Kitty. In a few seconds my sight and hearing came back.

"-ow many Kurt?" I heard Kitty's voice ask.

"Wha?" I asked.

"How. Many?" she asked again, pointing toward the omelets.

"Two, please." I said. I walked over to the little island and sat down in a chair as Kitty brought two omelets over. "Who made them?" I asked, pushing a forkful into my mouth.

"Lennie." Kitty said as she sat down with her vegetarian one. "We have 15 minutes before we're lat to school." I finished my first omelet and started on my second one.

"Is someone staying here with Rogue?" I asked, getting up for a glass of milk.

"I think Audi is gonna try to come home early, and her and Lennie are gonna call through-out the day." kitty said, finishing off her omelet.

I got out the milk, poured a glass, then offered some to Kitty. She declined.

"Okay, I guess we should get going." I said.

**Rogue**

The pain. Oooohhhhhh the pain.

As you could have guessed by now, I'm in pain. The vicodin was gone. I'm actually surprised that it hadn't woken me up.

"Here is the TV controller, house phone, and a salmon and cheddar omelet." Audi said as she handed them to me.

"Thanks." I said. This was going to be torcher. I was so used to going outside everyday, being active, gym, e.t.c and daytime television is gonna be a shitty replacement.

**Kurt [later that day]**

**((A/N) here is Iggy Indigo's scene)**

The weekend always took to long to get here, and never stayed long enough when it did. That little piece of philosophy came to me because today was Monday. a.k.a the worst day of the week. And the day the school schedules change every six weeks. What a joy, I know. As I walked down the hall and to the very feared room down the hall panic gripped my chest, shot threw my arms and down my legs, freezing me into place. I stood there dumbly in the doorway. The reason for my distress, you ask? The locker room. Apparently we had to change for gym. This was the first school I'd been to where that was a rule. Just as my feet started to move again, Matt stepped up behind me and smacked me in the back intimidatingly. Matt, to put it simply, was a very large person; football linebacker as well as the star of the wrestling team, and I'd once heard rumors that he had thrown Colin Young across the cafeteria. I looked up at him with a very scared face. He just smirked and said in a deep, gravely, baritone voice-

"Don't be scared, we won't rough you up." I sighed in relief, "The first day, anyway." the panic was back seven fold. When I convinced myself to move, I walked into the 10° colder, harshly lit, locker lined room that I aimed to get out of ASANOW. I quickly found my locker, #1802, and slipped out of my outer cloths and pulled on a pair of basket-ball shorts, and a one-size-to-big shirt. I walked out of there a panic stricken mess.

This was the first day of gym, my new class this six weeks, so the first thing we had to do was run the pacer, just to see where we were at physically. If I do say so myself, I'm a really good runner; long distance, not sprinting.

We lined up at one end of the gym as the Coach cued up the CD we ran to. We heard an electronic feminine voice explain to run in a strait line and as long as possible and yadda yadda. Right around twenty-five laps I was beginning to get kinda tired. Then suddenly, fire laced up my leg, centering on my calf. I collapsed onto the ground with a grunt and held my leg to my chest and groaned again in pain. Almost immediately the Coach was on top of me, the CD was paused and a circle was formed around me.

"Kurt? Kurt are you Okay?"

"No. I think I got a Charlie horse." I grunted out.

"You're gonna be Okay. Tyler help him to the locker room."

_*~0~*_

Tyler sat me down on the bench inside the door.

"You going to be alright?" Tyler asked. I nodded. I'd had Charlie horses before, so I wasn't all the worried. I was just not looking forward to the painful stretching I'd have to do for the muscle to get back to normal.

As soon as Tyler left, however, it got a whole lot worse; spreading up my leg and starting in the other one. I curled into myself and fought the urge to scream bloody murder. My eyes screwed up as the panic returned, squeezing my chest tight. But this time it was different; not just in my chest but all the way around my back and down to the base of my spine. It almost felt, once you got past the pain, a little like what I would imagine my bones moving.

Eventually, the pain in my legs started to ware and move up and out my arms to my hands ands and those little muscles that controller my fingers. With the pain only in a small part of my body I started to think it might be over.

finally, the pain faded away to pins and needles in just the tips of my fingers, after about a minute I decided the pain wasn't coming back so I relaxed out of my tight fetal position and looked around. Unbelievably, the room was still the same: white washed cinder black with school colored stuff all over the place.

I tried to stand up and got to a sitting position on the bench before nausea and ackyness took over and forced me to stop. I sighed and leaned back against the cool metal of the lockers. I looked down at myself wondering what that was. Had I just had a stroke, or a seizure, or something else with a big long Latin name. should I call for help? Probably. But all but one thought exited my mind when I cought sight of myself.

"Holy Hell." I muttered, seeing something other than me when I looked down. "HOLY HELL!" I said again, louder. "I'm BLUE!" and it was true. By some phenomenon my entire body had turned blue when my cramp/seizure/stroke happened! I officially started freaking out. I tried to stand up and nearly fell because of the nausea again. But when I managed to walk , I fell flat on my butt! I'd forgotten how to walk! Great, this is just great. I looked behind me and discovered the real reason I'd fallen. There was a blue fabric rope tied around my waist and fashioned like a tail. Weird. I went to remove it, but stopped dead cold; there was another blue thing moving beside me my other hand whipped out to swat it away before I realized it _was_ my hand that had gone for the rope that just happened to look extremely BLUE! And with two fingers. AND BLUE!

To repeat myself; great, just great. Now I was having hallucinations.

I sat there for awhile until I heard footsteps coming toward me. Hurriedly, before anyone saw me, I hid in the shower stall and stood above the gap under the door, half wishing I where anywhere but here.

**((A/N) from here on is my work)**

I looked under the stall when I didn't here the footsteps again. The locker room was empty.

**(A/N) OH MY GOD! 9 PAGES ON OPENOFFICE! HOLY CRAP! Review! I hope this makes up for how long it took!**

**1: Enter Sandman by Metallica **

**2: this is how I eat Mac & Cheese and it's AWESOME!**


End file.
